


wowser

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Heck yes, M/M, first confessions???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jisoo is quiet. horribly quiet, and it makes jeonghan want to wrench his hands back from his pinky-pressing grip and do a running somersault out the nearest window.</p><p>alternatively titled: the most awkward, fumbled confession in the history of awkward, fumbled confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wowser

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is gotta blast
> 
> also jisoo would totally say wowser fight me

their confessions are _terrible_.

jisoo holds jeonghan’s hands; though it’s not really holding, because he ends up crushing jeonghan’s pinkies to his palms in his haste to confess. he fumbles his words; says “i like you. _like like_ you.” in english, then realizes his mistake a second later, tries to backtrack, stuttering out the proper words --- this time, in korean. his tongue sweeps over his lower lip anxiously, gaze darting side-to-side in a desperate attempt to avoid all eye contact.

there is something terribly warm and fluttery in jeonghan’s chest, something that he’s affectionately come to associate with being near jisoo. his tongue is tied, heart singing glass-shattering notes as it tries desperately to beat out of his rib cage, and he can’t speak, couldn’t even if he wanted to because he feels kind of like kissing jisoo on the mouth but also like throwing up because _oh my god. he likes me._

“i like you, too. like. _like like_.” his mouth says, and suddenly, jeonghan’s not idol jeonghan. he’s not the jeonghan who can keep his composure and his cool in front of screaming fans and countless cameras. suddenly, he’s the boy who sat in the tiny broadcast room across from the one squeezing his hands now, awkward and shy, unsure even as he fluttered his hands like wings in accordance with the word “angel.”

jisoo is quiet. horribly quiet, and it makes jeonghan want to wrench his hands back from his pinky-pressing grip and do a running somersault out the nearest window. but he doesn’t, because, well. one, that would suck, and two, jisoo looks about three seconds --- four, if you want to be generous --- from giving himself a hernia, and jeonghan catapulting himself out the window would probably send him off the handle.

there’s a moment of silence before, breathlessly, with a grin almost catlike, jisoo says, “really?” like jeonghan is kidding him, and it takes all his self-control not to kiss the younger one on his stupid, smiley mouth, really. all of it.

“yes,” he replies, sharper than he intended, but the tone is effectively ruined by the smile pulling at his own lips. there’s glee written all over his face, smile stretching to grace jisoo’s eyes. but the smile falters, gets a touch shy again, even though his grip on jeonghan’s hands doesn’t lessen. the nervous look from earlier is back, though he’s relieved that he looks a little less green around the gills than he had prior to his confession.

“can i...kiss you?” and his voice is honey-sweet, so soft, ever the gentleman. there's genuine concern written all over features and he worries his bottom lip between his teeth, the look he's giving jeonghan so earnest.

“ji _soo_.” jeonghan just can’t help the laugh that bleeds into his words, coloring them giddy and fondly exasperated, even as he nods his head. jisoo leans in to touch his lips to his so chastely, but it makes every coherent thought floating in his head burst into a mess of static. he's vaguely aware of the fact that he giggles, actually giggles, against his mouth as he pries his hands from jisoo’s to cup his face instead. it’s hardly anything, really; the barest touch of lips, tentative, the most fleeting touch to the side of his face, but it’s over far, far too quickly. they pull back, sharing breath, eyes locked, when jisoo single-handedly ruins the moment and breathes, of all words:

 

“ **wowser**.”

then, well.

jeonghan laughs so hard jisoo takes it upon himself to silence him with another kiss, and jeonghan is very, very glad to be in _like like_ with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to aff


End file.
